melodys_media_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 1) *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo *Warning Screen *1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *Barney and Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Title Card for "The Queen of Make-Believe" *Old King Cole *Old King Cole (Reprise) *If All the Raindrops *I'm a Little Teapot *The Barney Bag *I'm a Little Robot *The Animal Parade *The Rocket Song *I Love You *Barney Says Segment (The Queen of Make-Believe) *End Credits *Barney and Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Title Card for "My Family's Just Right for Me" *Family in the Dell *BINGO *Hush Little Teddy *Rock-a-Bye Baby *Riding in the Car *The Sister Song *Where is Family? *My Family's Just Right for Me *I Love You *Barney Says Segment (My Family's Just Right for Me) *End Credits *Barney and Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Title Card for "Playing it Safe" *Five Little Monkeys *The Traffic Light Song *The Barney Bag *Buckle Up My Seatbelt *Walk Across the Street *The Stranger Song *Clean Up *I Love You *Barney Says Segment (Playing it Safe) *End Credits *Barney and Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Title Card for "Hop to It!" *Tina's Mournful Song *Our Friend Barney Has a Face *The Clapping Song *The Exercise Song *Move Your Body *Shape Up Freeze *Shape Up Freeze (Reprise) *Animals in Motion *I Love You *Barney Says Segment (Hop to It!) *End Credits *Barney and Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Title Card for "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!" *Aiken Drum *Mish Mash Soup *Apples and Bananas *Peanut Butter *Milk Song *Oats, Peas, Beans and Barley Grow *Silly Supper *Snacking on Healthy Food *I Love You *Barney Says Segment (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) *End Credits *Barney and Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Title Card for "Four Seasons Day" *Four Seasons Day *Rain Medley (Songs: "Little Drops of Water", "Rain, Rain, Go Away" and "It's Raining, It's Pouring") *If It Never Rained Again *Mister Sun *Fall Song *Winter's Wonderful *Skating, Skating *I Love You *Barney Says Segment (Four Seasons Day) *End Credits *Barney and Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Title Card for "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" *A Hunting We Will Go *And the Green Grass Grows All Around *Frere Jacques *Painting the Shapes *Old Brass Wagon *The Barney Bag *Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star *The Rainbow Song *I Love You *Barney Says Segment (The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) *End Credits *Barney and Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) *Title Card for "Going Places!" *My Aunt Came Back *The Airplane Song *Sally the Camel *The Wheels on the Bus *The Happy Wanderer *Down by the Station *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck *Sailing Medley (Songs: "A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea", "Sailing, Sailing" and "Row, Row, Row Your Boat") *I Love You *Barney Says Segment (Going Places!) *End Credits *"These episodes of Barney and Friends…" *1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo *MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 2) Write the second section of your page here. Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 3) Barney & Friends: The Complete First Season (Tape 4)